


Sharing

by aliencereal



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencereal/pseuds/aliencereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They sleep together before they <i>sleep together</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

It's fucking _cold_ in January. That was true in the capital wasteland, and it's true in the commonwealth. MacCready is almost religiously thankful for the brahmin stew they'd had for dinner; it'd given him a rare hour of feeling warm inside and out.

But now dinner is over and Jessie is putting out the fire. The warm flicker of firelight is replaced by the sickly green glow of her pipboy. MacCready misses it already, but the last thing they want is to be killed by raiders during the night

This is going to be the worst part of the day, like it always is. The chill's going to set in, and MacCready is going to grit his teeth while he tries to get some shuteye in his drafty sleeping bag. He won't get frostbite, but he's going to shiver straight through until morning.

Jessie whistles softly for his attention when he tries to untie his bedroll.

"Yeah?" He asks, looking up at her. The pipboy light makes her look like she's swapped skin with a supermutant, but she's somehow still pretty. He's probably biased; he's _been_ biased since she butchered all those gunners for him.

"Want to sleep together tonight?" She asks, gesturing to her sleeping bag. It isn't a proposition, he can tell by how casually she asks it. Jessie can't even make a sexual pun without a load of eyebrow wiggling and that goofy grin of hers.

"That won't be weird for you?" He's used to sleeping in groups for warmth. It was standard procedure in Little Lamplight and, if he's being honest, soothes a lot of his anxiety. He isn't an idiot, though; most adults aren't big platonic snugglers. He doesn't want to mess this up by getting morning wood or something.

Jessie shakes her head.

"Nah, not unless we make it weird. And I'd rather be weird than freezing," She explains, looking hopeful. MacCready relaxes.

"Sounds good," He says, taking off his shoes and detaching anything metal from his outfit. Jessie takes a little longer to get all her raider crap off, but MacCready doesn't want to get in without her, no matter how eager he is to get warm.

Following her to bed is a cautious process. He's unsure what exactly she's expecting, outside of the whole 'not sex' deal. It's quickly obvious that he didn't need to worry; she throws an arm around his waist and shuffles in close.

MacCready melts.

She's warm, soft and smells a bit like gunpowder. He generally tries to ignore any and all cravings for human contact, but it's hard to deny how good it feels. He hesitates a little before putting an arm around her, but she just sighs happily.

"You're so warm," She says, tucking her face into his chest. The amount of trust she has in him is almost intimidating.

"You're full of surprises, Boss," His voice comes out unsure, and Jessie laughs.

"I don't hear you complaining."

 _Because this is the happiest I've been since Duncan got sick_ , he doesn't say. He hasn't told her about what's happened to his son, and this isn't the moment.

"Feels safer to be close," He admits instead. Jessie goes still for a moment, then she pinches him.

"Hey! What was that for?" MacCready asks, pulling away from her.

"For not telling me how to make you feel safe, jackass. We're partners, remember? Tell me shit."

That's what she said when she took her 250 caps back. Apparently, she meant it. Something in his chest flutters.

"I-- Yeah, okay. Sorry."

He can't see her smile in the dark, but he feels it nonetheless.

"Good."

*

He tells her about Duncan in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr @[xenosaurus](http://xenosaurus.tumblr.com)


End file.
